Honeyreed Tea Company
is a RP guild with a dual in-character nature. On one hand, the members of Honeyreed sell and serve tea to the people of Stormwind, making them a lovable and reliable source of food, drink, and conversation. On the other hand, Honeyreed also sells opium and operates in the shadows of Stormwind's underground markets, making sure that only those who need to know are aware of their true purpose. =History= ---- Founded by Madam Meifeng Honeyreed in 625 K.C., the Honeyreed Tea Company was a small-scale tea company that specialized in artisan teas made in a Pandaren style with ingredients from all over Azeroth. Her tea shop shared a space with Miss Yserian, the owner of Ancient Curios in the Mage Quarter. With the exception of a handful of individuals, that was all there was to Honeyreed Tea. Though, in truth, the tea business was nothing more than a front for Madam Mei's contraband shipping operation. At first, the smuggling began with small void reagents for Madam Mei's personal use, but before long, it grew to become the source of supplies for key figures in Stormwind's shadowy underground. Unfortunately, the risk of both shipping void reagents and fencing them was too great and the gold was too few. Instead, Madam Mei decided to pick up a new item to smuggle in: Opium. Unlike the void reagents, opium buyers were much more likely to return for more. Soon, Madam Mei realized she needed help smuggling the new herb into the city. While in Pandaria, she met Baozhang Willowbreeze - a skilled Pandaren smuggler - and hired him to handle her logistics. He referred his sister, Maoliu, to her as a hostess to manage the tea shop itself. With her business growing, Madam Mei found herself attracting attention she'd otherwise avoided. To keep the new attention focused on the legitimate side of her business, Meifeng found herself hiring more and more employees to run her tea shop, some even doubling to sell the 'back room merchandise'. With the help of these new employees, Honeyreed Tea was thriving more than ever; the profit from the tea even started to rival the under-the-table opium sales. In fact, the business had grown so much that the company needed to relocate twice in order to accommodate the large influx of new customers, eventually settling in the Pig and Whistle in Old Town. Scheduled Events (OOC Information) The shop opens for business every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday at the Pig and Whistle. While the official opening time is 9:00pm server time, the hostesses have been known to begin as early as 8:30pm. * Every Saturday night during the Darkmoon Faire, holds the Darkmoon Dark Market, a gathering of Azeroth's criminal underground. With the location being on neutral ground at the Darkmoon Faire, both Horde and Alliance have been known to attend. * In the dark underbelly of Stormwind City, within Bizmo's Brawlpub, hosts an In-Character Crime Guild Recruitment Faire once a month for any shady guilds to recruit new members into their ranks. Honeyreed itself provides service behind the bar during this event. Divisions * Front of House - This is the 'legitimate' side of Honeyreed, which so many have come to know and love. This part of the company is manned primarily by merchants, hostesses, and cooks. Many of these employees are not only uninvolved in the criminal workings of the company, but are entirely unaware of it. They wholeheartedly believe that Honeyreed Tea is nothing more than an artisan tea company, regardless of who terrifying Madam Mei can be at times. * Backroom Business - The criminal side of the company, mostly operated by shipping crew, bodyguards, and dealers, is known to very few. Even if someone were to come across the truth of what makes Honeyreed so successful, they would need both a password and a Honeyreed Token in order to gain any sort of honest reaction from the more knowledgeable employees of the company. =Recruitment= ---- is currently hiring! We are accepting both front-of-house hostesses and cooks as well as 'backroom' bodyguards and merchants. To find out more, contact Luminitsaa (Luminitsaa), Meifeng (Elemayo), Maoliu (Maoliu), or Hiroe (Hîroe) in game. Category:Organizations Category:Business Organizations Category:Businesses Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Criminal Guilds Category:Honeyreed Tea Co